Take my whole life
by Akira-kun
Summary: "I watch you for long minutes, as if trying to carve your beauty in my memory, again and again. I watch you and a soft voice in my head reminds me quietly of how much I love you." ShiIta - Alternative Reality. Fluffy drama. Oneshot.


**A.N.:** This is an Alternative Reality in where the Uchiha massacre never happened, and is set in the Shippuden age set (Naruto generation with 16/17 years old).

 **WARNING:** I plotted this while listening to very sweet and cute covers of " _Sweater Weather"_ and " _Can't_ _Help Falling in Love"_. But then, " _The Scientist"_ kicked in. Consider yourself warned :)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto nor it's characters belong to me. If they did, Sasuke would have never - ever! - worn that ridiculous poncho 0o

* * *

 **Take my whole life**

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you"_  
Can't Help Falling in Love, by Elvis Presley

Snow is something that always mesmerised you. Since you were a little kid, I'd lose you to your own, private world every time it snowed. You liked to see the world covered in that white calmness, as if nothing could disturb the serenity that the snow brought with it. Years later that remains true, so true that you didn't even notice when I entered your office and stood by your side, contemplating your delicate reverie.

There you stood, tall and beautiful, staring out the window with arms loosely crossed over your chest and piercing onyx eyes marveled with the purity of the white covering the village. It's early - too early to be precise -, as the sun is just about to rise, but you don't seemed to be bothered by the sleepless night you had. You are in your own world, fascinated by the snow being caressed by the first rays of sunlight, feeling completely at peace.

I watch you for long minutes, as if trying to carve your beauty in my memory, again and again. I watch you and a soft voice in my head reminds me quietly of how much I love you, of how perfect you are in my world and how much I need you. I smile and you're still lost in your world. You haven't noticed me yet and I honestly don't mind, as I get to see you in your most pure form, stripped of all worries, responsibilities, defences and titles. I missed that pure form, I missed the times when you were just Itachi, nothing more. And I understand that as you grew up, the worries and responsibilities and defences and titles became who you are, but… I missed that purity and I'm glad that, even after all that you've been through, it is still in you.

I step closer and you finally notice me. You don't move from your place, but a very delicate smile caresses your lips and there it is again: the voice telling me how much I love you. You don't look at me and I know you're allowing me to share that moment with you. The village became a white painting and the sunrise bathed it in gold. It's beautiful and breath-taking, but my eyes are focused on you.

And you too take my breath away.

I can smell the spicy and deep aroma of the sandalwood cologne you wear as I step closer, and my heart races when you oh-so-delicately lean into my direction, without moving from your place. You close your eyes slowly and no longer your world has you. You're with me now and I can't prevent happiness from drawing on my face. I whisper good morning in your ear and you hum quietly in the silence of that office you now call yours. I say that it's a cold morning and that I could think of a couple of things to warm us up and you smile in response.

Not a shadow of a smile or a timid one, no. You smile openly, honestly, and I fall in love with you once again. I've lost count of how many times I've fallen in love with you but I'm certain that many, many more will come. You sigh and open your eyes, turning your face very slowly and raising those pitch black eyes to finally look at me. Our noses almost brush and I can feel your breath against my lips. Your serenity and beauty overwell me again and, again, I fall for you.

"Shisui…" you breathe my name with fragility and care and there's nothing I want more than hold you, kiss you, feel you… You read my mind and shake your head, a silent plea that I can't deny. I chuckle and tell you that you're right, you're very important now, and you have to respect your office. You give me that look that silently asks what I'm talking about while being suspicious and I can't help grinning at you and pointing to the four portraits hanging in the wall behind us, right next to yours.

"Idiot," you smile again, looking away and I laugh loudly. I say that I wouldn't mind giving the former Hokages a show, but you click your tongue and I just raise my hands, giving up. It's serene and warm in here, intimate. You're relaxed and at peace when I'm with you and my chest burns with joy by knowing it.

The sun is shining bright now. At any second someone will walk in and steal this moment, like every morning. You stand still in the middle of your office and I'm so thankful I am right next to you, just a butterfly touch away. You don't look at me again, your eyes are fixed in the village on the other side of the window, but mine can't leave you. You're all I can see and all I can think and I never felt more grateful.

Grateful that I can stand by your side, that I can listen to your voice and that you never, ever, told me to leave. I'm grateful that you love me, oh god, you can't imagine how much I'm grateful that you love me. I couldn't be here if you didn't. You rule my world, Itachi, and I can't exist without your love.

I raise my hand to caress your face, but the door of your office opens ajar and I stop. You don't move at all as by now you're already used to it, but my heart shatters a little.

"Godaime-sama," the sweet voice of the kunoichi who became your assistant penetrates the silence of the office, breaking our moment. I still can't take my eyes off you. And I still wish that you would be only mine. "You have a meeting with the Council in five minutes. Shall we go?"

You don't answer her immediately and she waits, patiently. You turn your head to look at me, the sun caresses your face and I marvel in your image. God, you are beautiful, my love. And yes… yes I do love you. Go on, it's your duty now, I mutter and feel my heart tightening when your lips curved delicately. You breathe that it won't take long, before you turn to face the girl standing at the front door. She looks at you confused.

"Did you say anything, Godaime-sama?" She asks, looking around the empty office, and you give her a quiet smile that makes her blush. It is impossible not to blush before your smile, that poor girl didn't even stand a chance against it. And neither did I when I first saw it, all those years ago.

You walk to her and turn one last time to look at me before you leave. Our eyes meet and your lips draw the silent words that make me ache every time you say them. You stand at your office's door, tall and beautiful, and you smile sadly right after apologising for not letting me rest in peace.

I almost cry. I should be the one apologising, for I was the one that didn't let you save me.

"The village becomes beautiful when covered in s-snow, doesn't it?" The girl asks, astonished by your expression, mistaking it and believing you're looking out the window when your shiny onyx eyes can only see me. We have to part, but…

I'll be here when you're back, I whisper and you nod. You turn and close the door behind you. Your sharingan activates.

The genjutsu breaks.

And I no longer exist.

" _Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start"  
_The Scientist, by Coldplay

* * *

 **A.N.:** Alternative Reality in which Itachi prevented the massacre and saved the whole clan, but couldn't save Shisui. And the loss was so damaging that he casted a powerful genjutsu on himself to be able to see his dead lover, even years after his death. Said genjutsu breaks when the sharingan activates, but will return once the sharingan is gone and the same ghost form of Shisui will appear. Said ghost form keeps all memories and feelings of the human Shisui, almost as if it is living inside the genjutsu. Have you read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_? Do you know how the _Resurrection Stone_ works? This idea is kind of based on it.

I swear this was supposed to be a cute oneshot, blame " _The Scientist_ " for how it came out.

I really, really, superbly appreciate reviews, so leave me one, please :)

You can have a sneak peek of what I'm working on (and shit loads of rants about random stuff) if you add me on Twitter ( AhAkira_ ).

Cheers,  
Akira


End file.
